Containers are normally used for transporting and storing low and medium level radioactive substances. The radioactive substances held in the containers may be either untreated or solidified substances intended for ultimate storage. Solidification may be effected, for example, by cementing or bituminizing.
When a receptacle is filled with radioactive substances in a shielded cell, there is a danger of the outside of the receptacle becoming contaminated. Accordingly, the outside surface of the receptacle has to be decontaminated before it can be handled further. However, decontamination leads to secondary waste. The availability of the filling device is reduced by the decontaminating process. In addition, decontamination is a complicated step, particularly when dealing with medium level radioactive materials, since the operations can only be carried out by remote control because of the high radiation.
It would therefore be advantageous for the radioactive materials intended for transportation and disposal to be first placed in a separate receptacle insert in the shielded cell. The receptacle insert, which may be contaminated on the outer surface, would then be passed through a double-cover transfer lock into the storage container standing ready in a non-active cell.
The use of the receptacle insert must allow for remote-controlled handling in the confined space of the shielded cell without the capacity of the receptacle insert being reduced by handling aids.